Everett Family Fivesome
by Greene Earth Productions
Summary: Diplomacy is a tricky business, sometimes you gotta get down and dirty if you want to keep the peace, a lesson Kenny learns the hard way. (takes place in the GEP-universe, where Lee's group eventually adopted the age-old diplomatic method of political marriage, no OCs incase you're worried about that, just a load of canon characters.)
1. Chapter 1: the First Round

**Everett Family Fivesome.**

Lee, Lilly, Kenny, Katjaa, and Glenn all began to strip, Glenn eagerly pulling down the shade over the window to make the room much darker, the young man grins as he tugs his pants off, revealing his lengthy, hairless legs and small dick.

Meanwhile, Kenny rolls his eyes irritably as he whips off his shirt, knowing already that this was going to suck for him, and not in a pleasurable way, beside him Lilly bent over to slide her dropped pants and panties off of her feet, the fiesty woman's bare ass and pussy within reaching distance of Kenny, he might've been aroused by it if not for the fact that Lilly's personality had already killed any sex appeal she'd have on him, now all he could think about was their arguments, he looked away before the thoughts pissed him off even more, this was then proved to be a mistake.

 _Slap!_ Lee grins as he smacks Katjaa's bare ass "lookin' good, baby."

"Oh, Lee, you animal." Katjaa smiles back, she and Lee both lean in to kiss.

Kenny can't help but let out a harsh, steamy breath, his nostrils and eyes flaring furiously, everyone either doesn't notice or ignores him.

"Okay everybody, we all good?" Lee addresses the group as he stands up completely naked, his rather large dick and solid muscles made Kenny jealous and everyone else aroused.

" _Fuck yeah,_ let's start!" Glenn responds, the other three all also gesturing agreement as they remove the last of their clothing, Lilly undoes her jacket and bra while Katjaa pulls off her sweater, Kenny undoes his belt and drops his pants and briefs.

"Okay then." Lee nods as he climbs onto the bed "how do we want to start?"

"Me with you!" Lilly, Katjaa, and Glenn all say to Lee.

"Me with her!" Kenny says, gesturing to Katjaa.

"Hmm, it seems we can't decide." Lee blatantly ignores Kenny "I suppose I'll just have to decide for everybody, very well, in that case, I would like to start with Glenn fucking Kenny in the ass, while the three of us watch, that's hot."

"I _said_ -!" Kenny starts to protest.

"That's good!" Glenn nods, eager to please Lee.

"Yeah, go on, Ken." Lilly smirks "welcome Glenn into your ass, you're married now, you'll have to sooner or later."

"And it really would do so much for me if you did." Lee adds slyly "it would obviously be like, the _sexiest thing,_ _**ever.**_ "

"It does sound, _interesting._ " Katjaa agrees.

"I'm all for it! come on, Kenny!" Glenn starts rubbing Kenny's back, the grizzled fisherman has to restrain himself from instinctively turning around and punching Glenn's lights out.

"Ugh, fine." Kenny snarls "let's just get it over with."

"That's no way to talk to your lover!" Lee scolds "I think what you meant to say was, 'let's just get started with it', because you can't handle being teased by the thought any longer."

"Uh, yeah, sure." Kenny just plays along to help get it over with "so does he just start fucking me here?"

"No, you need to do it on the bed, in full view of your audience." Lee demands, pointing to the foot of the bed "I'll be laying here, at the head, with Lilly on my left and Kat on my right."

"Of course." Kenny tries to hide the hatred and disgust in his voice as he climbs up on the foot of the bed, Glenn followed him and the 'audience' snuggled together at the head.

"And now, let the first ever Everret Family Fivesome, BEGIN." Lee announces.

"Uh!" Glenn breathes as he grabs Kenny's hips and thrusts his dick up Kenny's ass.

"AHH!" Kenny's jaw drops and his eyes go wide in shock, he was in so much pain he could not believe it, this was not pleasurable at all, Glenn's dick was hard at just the sight of Lee, swelling it up to the maximum size he could achieve, and Kenny felt every bit of it.

"Uh! uh! uh! uh! uh! uh!" Glenn pants as he humps Kenny's asscheeks, sliding his dick back and forth a little bit inside Kenny.

 _GOOD SWEET LORD JESUS GIVE ME STRENGTH!_ Kenny prays as he resists every urge to end this now.

"Whoo!" Lee grins "that's it! that's the good stuff, keep going, don't stop!"

"Woooooohoooooo!" Glenn howls as he swings his head back in glee "how you holdin' up, Ken!?"

" _Just... GREAT._ " Kenny growls.

"Ooh! ooh! say 'I love you', that shit ALWAYS gets me turned on." Lee commands.

"I love you, Kenny...!" Glenn instantly pants "I love you!"

" _ **Fuck, Glenn!**_ " Kenny roars, letting out some of his fury but also trying to play along without having to say he loves him "I, uh, had no idea you'd be this good, uh, man."

"I guess great things do sometimes come in small packages." Lilly remarks privately, referring to Glenn's junk and how much Kenny loves it.

"How tight is his ass?" Lee questions.

"Super!" Glenn grunts as he pulls out, "it's like it wants to just hug my dick and never let go! it loves me!" he adds as he goes for a huge thrust.

" _AHHH!_ " Kenny squeals in pain.

"YES, that's it! more! do more! keep going! do it again! do it! fuck him more! fuck his tight ass like your lives depended on it! oh jeez I'm getting so fucking hot! don't stop! keep it up, Glenn! you're doing great! I fucking love you!" Lee cheers excessively.

As Lee cheered, Lilly smiled at him, happy he was getting off on it so much, and when he made the comment about it getting him so fucking hot she smiled wider, and turned to look down at his dick, expecting to see it getting larger and hardening, but her smile thins again as she instead finds it still soft and lifeless, despite Lee's claims that he was getting so turned on, his body didn't seem to reflect it.

 _...oh, he must suffer from erectile dysfunction._ Lilly thinks in realization, followed by disappointment, followed by feeling sorry for 'poor Lee', she knew it wasn't his fault, and that it must've taken him great courage to even agree to this, knowing that he'd probably embarrass himself, she loved Lee all the more for it, and wanted to express that love right now.

Slowly, Lilly slid her hand over Lee's thigh and grabbed his cock, propping it upright.

"Huh?" Lee's distracted from watching Glenn fuck Kenny by this "Lilly? what are you-?"

"Shh." Lilly hushes him, stroking her fingers along his dick, she gently kisses him on the cheek, whispering "I love you." into his ear.

"I love you too, baby." Lee responds, trying to be polite "but I'm missing the... the, uh... the show..." he trails off as he watches Lilly bow her head down into his lap, her lips pursing over his dick in place of her hand.

"Oh _fuck...!_ " Glenn huffs in aroused awe as he watches Lilly suck Lee off, slowing down in his fucking of Kenny.

"NO, keep going! both of you! everybody!" Lee immediately orders, trying to devide his attention between the Glenn & Kenny show and his dick steadily hardening for real as Lilly works on him, he rests his hand on the back of Lilly's head, encouraging her to continue.

 _Damn it!_ Kenny thinks furiously, _this isn't no family fivesome, it's a pleasathon for Lee!_

Just then, Katjaa realized that she was the only one not getting it on, it felt weird and awkward, so she shrugs and decides to just lean over and passionately kiss Lee's lips.

" _ **Oh yeah, Baby.**_ " Lee says quietly but firmly as they briefly break apart, he was very much interested "give me some more of that."

As Katjaa and Lee make out, Glenn frowns inwardly, upset that he was the only one currently not getting any Lee, besides Kenny of course, but he reminds himself that this is what Lee likes, him fucking Kenny, and that he has to keep going for him, so he sucks it up and fucks Kenny with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

"Kenny, I love you! I love you, Kenny!" Glenn states repetitively, knowing Lee loves it.

"Ugh, love you too, Glenn." Kenny groans, his fingers starting to tear into the bed with contained fury.

"Your ass is so hot, Kenny!" Glenn seriously pushes it "I can fuck it forever, I love your ass, I really do, it's so perfect, Kenny, I've never fucked a better ass!"

"ERRRRRRRRRRRRRMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM." Kenny growls, trying to hold himself back from ripping Glenn's flirting little head off "I...! _I love your dick...!_ "

"YES! say it again, Kenny! say it again!" Glenn reacts, much to Kenny's frustration.

Meanwhile, Lee was in the middle of smacking around Katjaa's tits, watching them flop from side to side rhythmically between his hands.

"I love your boobs, Baby." Lee states "I wanna play with 'em all day and nuzzle 'em all night, same with the rest of you, Baby, you so sexy."

Katjaa smiled widely, pleased that Lee was so passionate about their love, he really made her feel special.

"If you thought that was good...!" Katjaa starts slyly as she takes her boobs away from him "...you're going to _love this._ "

Katjaa turns and leans over next to Lilly, who was still sucking Lee's dick slowly and passionately, "Mind if I take over?" Katjaa asks the other woman.

Lilly's eyebrows raise a little in surprise, but she nods and releases Lee's dick from her mouth, holding it out to Katjaa, who then places her boobs on either side of it.

"Ohhhhhh yeah." Lee's turned on "titty fucking."

 _ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?_ Kenny's jaw drops, which Glenn takes as a sign of him enjoying their sex.

Katjaa began sucking on the top of Lee's dick while rubbing her boobs on either side, Lee flashes Kenny a smug look.

 _ **Son of a bitch!**_ Kenny thinks furiously, _**he knows! he fucking knows she never did that for me!**_

"Here, let me help." Lilly offers, grabbing her own boobs and pressing them against Katjaa's, she then tilts her head and moves in so that she and Katjaa are kissing while also both sucking Lee off.

"I'm the luckiest man on Earth." Lee states, folding his arms behind his head relaxfully "I have the two finest ladies in existence right here, and they both love me as much as I do them."

 _I'm going to fucking kill you._ Kenny thinks darkly, _just wait...!_

"Kenny...! it's too much...!" Glenn pants "I... I just n-need to slap it... so, so bad...!"

 _SLAP!_ Glenn slaps Kenny's ass.

"YOW!" Kenny reacts in pain "WHY YOU-!"

"I'm sorry! I needed to!" Glenn cuts him off "I'll be softer next time, I swear!"

"N-next time!?" Kenny repeats indignantly.

"Yeah, I think it might be soon." Glenn warns as he softly humps him.

"Soon!? it better not fucking happen at all-!" Kenny snarls.

"AHH! FUCK!" Lee suddenly screams as his dick jerks up out of the four boobs and two mouths that had been pleasuring it "I'M GONN- _AHHHHHHHH!_ " he cums hard, the cum shoots through the air ahead of him and splats right into Kenny's face.

" _ **...ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ " Kenny loses it.

"IT'S HAPPENING!" Glenn shouts "don't worry, I'm careful!"

 _Slap!_ Glenn slaps Kenny's ass much softer, but at the cost of his aim: he winds up slamming his fingertips right into Kenny's balls.

"-ERM!" Kenny bites his tounge in shock and pain, his legs tightening together and his arms collapsing, leaving his face against the bed, hidden away from them as he suffers silently for the moment.

"Damn, Kenny, that was so hot how you caught my cum like that." Lee comments "you done good."

Kenny murmurs inaudibly, but it's along the lines of 'I hate you'.


	2. Chapter 2: the Second Round

"Well girls, I'm going to be out of it for a while." Lee observes "but that just means I get to watch you two relish each other, which is almost as good as joining you, go ahead and make my dick revive sooner."

Lilly and Katjaa look at each other, both a little unsure as to what to do.

"What would you like to see?" Lilly just straight-up asks Lee, Katjaa quickly nodding agreement.

"Hmm." Lee smiles "Lilly, turn away and bend over, I want to see Katjaa eat you out from behind."

 _If I can't have Katjaa pleasure me, then I want her to pleasure the next slot on Kenny's enemy list._ Lee thinks proudly.

Lilly nods, still a little uncertainly, and twists into position, Katjaa slowly leans in and begins to lick the dark-haired woman's pussy, neither woman seems very comfortable, though Lilly does twitch a little and kinda half-grinds her teeth in pleasure, Lee watched about fifteen seconds of this before he decided he had a better idea.

"Hold on, stop, I have a better idea." Lee interrupts "here, I'll lay flat-" he shifts forward and kicks his legs out, kicking Kenny off the end of the bed "- _whoops!_ sorry, Kenny! all well, as I was saying, ladies, I'll lay flat, and Lilly will place herself here so I can return the favor she gave me..." he trails off as we switch over to Kenny's point of view, on the floor at the foot of the bed, he was steaming mad.

"Kenny? you okay?" Glenn asks, dropping the flirty tone now that Lee was no longer paying attention "li-listen man, I'm sorry I hit your balls, I got a little carried away, and well, you moved, so it was kinda your fault, but I'm still sorry."

"CAN I GET SOMEONE ELSE NOW!?" Kenny demands as he gets to his feet, looking onto the bed to find Lee's face in Lilly's pussy and Katjaa snuggled up behind her, one hand clutching one of Lilly's boobs while the other had two fingers up Lilly's ass.

"Oh! sorry, Kenny dear!" Katjaa personally rejects him "the three of us are busy!"

"OH FUCKING GOD YES!" Lilly shouts as she throws her head back "MORE! AH! YES, LEE! YES!"

Meanwhile, outside...

 _ **BOOM.**_ we find Larry standing right outside the door, frozen in horror, listening intently despite what he's hearing nearly giving him another heart attack.

Back inside...

"I, uh, guess it's just you and me." Glenn says awkwardly to Kenny.

" _But I already had you._ " Kenny states stiffly, a dangerous look in his eyes.

"Just wait a couple minutes, hon...!" Katjaa calls reassuringly as she shifts her focus back onto pleasuring Lilly.

"C-COME HERE, DAMN IT!" Lilly snaps as she twists around a bit and seizes Katjaa roughly, "KISS ME!" she demands, locking lips with the blonde woman.

Kenny breathes angry huff after angry huff, the veins in his neck becoming large and gross, Lee was right: watching Katjaa pleasure Lilly was almost as bad for Kenny as watching Katjaa pleasure Lee, he couldn't believe that the two people he hated most in the world were currently taking turns fucking his wife and each other in some ridiculous Kenny-hating triangle, while he was left with only _Glenn._

"So, uh, you want me to jerk you off or something, man?" Glenn offers awkwardly.

" _Don't touch me._ " Kenny warns "I'll wait for a turn with my wife, thank you."

"Well, okay." Glenn shrugs "then I'll just wait for a turn with Lee."

"You do that." Kenny states grudgingly.

"OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, _OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH._ " Lilly moans as she's on top of the world "I'M SO CLOSE!"

"Quickly! move to my dick!" Lee suddenly demands, pulling his face back "hurry!"

Katjaa and Lilly move backwards along Lee's body until Katjaa grabs Lee's mostly rehardened dick and stuffs it into Lilly's pussy.

"There! now go ahead!" Lee encourages.

Lilly quickly bounces on Lee's dick eight times before tensing up, throwing her head to Lee's chest and snugging tight into his embrace as she cums all over his dick, once the moment has passed she relaxes, breathing heavily as she lays sprawled over her lover, her eyes closed and smile wide.


	3. Chapter 3: the Third Round

" _That, was, amazing._ " Lilly comments quietly.

"I'm glad to hear it." _-slap._ Katjaa responds, lightly smacking Lilly's pale ass.

 _Smooch-_ "I love you." Lilly kisses Lee's chest.

"I love you too, Baby." Lee grins smugly, his eyes glancing at Katjaa "both of you."

"You three done yet?" Kenny asks gruffly.

"Yes, Kenny, we are." Katjaa responds, a little annoyed with his impatience.

"It's about fuckin' time." Kenny heaves "now let's switch!"

"Fine, fine...!" Lee waves him off, turning to Lilly "dear, seeing as how you just came, could you be a sweet girl and keep Kenny occupied while Kat takes a turn riding me?"

"What!?" Lilly's brought down from her high considerably while Kenny's eyes flare "but I...! I...!"

"It'll mean a lot to us, you just got to enjoy me and now I want Katjaa too as well, you probably won't have to busy him for too long." Lee sways.

"... _ugh,_ _ **fine.**_ " Lilly snaps reluctantly, flashing a glare at Kenny.

"Thank you." Lee nods, turning to Kenny "there you are, a turn with your wife, just like you wanted."

"This isn't what I wanted!" Kenny bursts "I wanted Katjaa!"

"What!? well why didn't you say so!?" Lee demands irritably "saying 'wife' implies that you'd take either of them, why didn't you specify!?"

" _ **Yeah,**_ Kenny." Glenn instantly jumps to Lee's side.

"I, I don't know! I think I'm just used to calling her that!" Kenny retorts.

"Well, now you've fucked things up." Lee starts "and you're just going to have to deal with it: the plan's been made and we're sticking to said plan, you get Lilly."

"Come on, sweet husband." Lilly snarks as she gets up off of the bed and walks over to join Kenny and Glenn, just wanting to get this part over with quickly.

"But...! _**ERRRMMMMMM.**_ " Kenny grudgingly accepts, "fine, you wanna blow me like you did Lee?" he requests, figuring he can at least pretend she's Katjaa.

"Tsk, no thanks." Lilly refuses, a hint of a smile gracing the end of her lip "I'm a little bit tired after being so passionately fucked by Lee, I think I'll just rest for the moment and you can do whatever, have fun." she establishes that she's not going to put any effort into their sex whatsoever.

Kenny resists the urge to huff frustratedly again.

"*Pretend Yawn*, go ahead, start anytime." Lilly waves him off as she lies down on her side along the foot of the bed, facing away from him.

Kenny's unimpressed as he looks down at her, his eyes glancing to her ass, the only area currently available for him to fuck, he shifts over, grabs his dick, and tries to insert it into her ass-crack, a difficult and awkward feat since Kenny is standing vertically but Lilly is laying horizontally, the entire situation just feels wrong and frustrating for Kenny, not sexually pleasurable at all, it was hard for him to admit it, but even being fucked in the ass by Glenn was better than this.

"Could you move forward a little!?" he demands irritably, intending to lay down behind her to at least line them up correctly.

"Sorry, I just got comfy." Lilly apologizes flatly, smiling secretly to herself as she enjoys pushing Kenny's buttons.

Kenny screws up his face, insulted and pissed off, he reaches forward and pushes Lilly in the back, inching her forward a bit.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Lilly immediately reacts.

"Now you're not comfy! _move._ " Kenny demands.

"WHOA, Kenny." Lee (who had just been sitting there watching them) snaps, his eyes flaring "that shit is _**not okay.**_ "

"Yeah! what are you, a barbarian!?" Glenn jumps on board.

"You do not treat your fucking wife like that, you treat her like a lady, with all the love and respect in your heart." Lee growls.

"Lee! calm down please, I'm sure Kenny didn't mean it." Katjaa defends him, at least a little "he's not used to this, so he's probably a little on edge, he just needs time."

"Hmm, fine." Lee relaxes a bit, but narrows his eyes at Kenny anyway "in that case, you get a free pass this time, but don't you fucking do it again, and of course you still have to apologize for this time."

"Damn straight." Lilly hisses.

Kenny's silent.

"Kenny?" Katjaa addresses him uneasily "aren't you going to apologize to Lilly?"

 _He's like a fucking child._ Lee thinks, his eyes narrowing a little more.

"...I'm, uh, I'm sorry, Lilly, I mean it, I wasn't thinking and, uh, I apologize, I won't do it again, promise." Kenny goes along with it just to shut them up, not the least bit sorry.

"Whatever." Lilly snarls as she turns away from him again "barbarian."

Kenny's neck veins tense and bulge again, but he keeps himself from shouting at her about how 'he did nothing wrong'.

"Well, it's good that we got that taken care of." Lee fully relaxes "now you two fuck and make up, express that love and atonement."

"Could you move forward, _please._ " Kenny asks dryly.

"...a bit." Lilly replies firmly, budging over.

"Thank you." Kenny rolls his eyes impatiently, laying down behind her, his irritation spiking up again as he finds himself right up against the edge, ready to fall off again at the slightest push.

 _Guess I'd better not thrust too hard._ Kenny snarks in his head unhappily.

"Okay, Baby, let's get it _onnn._ " Lee grins excitedly as he leans over Katjaa, who grins back up at him as she lays back, letting Lee get into position on top of her, Kenny tries his upmost to ignore them, but someone else doesn't.

" _Leeeeee!_ " Glenn whines "b-but _**I**_ wanted a turn with you!"

"Huh? what'chu say?" Lee halts in his preparing to fuck Katjaa, glancing back over his shoulder.

"Kat's already spent some time with you, I've only had Kenny so far, and that was even a while ago, _and it wasn't even good._ " Glenn explains, frowning "I don't want to sit here and wait even more, I want a turn."

"Why don't you just both fuck Katjaa?" Lilly suggests.

Kenny tenses.

"Uh, that, uh, doesn't, really, work... for me..." Glenn states awkwardly "-I mean! no offense to you, Kat, but I was really hoping for Lee."

"Then both of you fuck Lee." Lilly waves him off "there, problem solved."

"No, no, don't worry about it." Lee takes control of the situation, getting off of Katjaa and sliding towards Glenn "I wouldn't want either of you to have your experience with me feeling diluted, here, I'll just satisfy Glenn first, and then I'll come back to you, Kat, watch us if you want, hopefully it'll turn you on."

Kenny's jaw drops as he watches Lee creep up on Glenn, leaving Katjaa _**sitting there doing absolutely nothing,**_ so soon after being denied to himself.

"Cm'ere, baby, cm'ere." Lee whispers to Glenn as he takes the awed young man in his arms and slowly pulls him close until their foreheads and dicks were touching "I'm gonna prove how much I love you, Glenn, you're my babe."

" _Ohhhhhh._ " Glenn immediately moans deeply from just this.

Lee gently kisses Glenn's forehead, then his cheek, then his lips, and then his neck, his right hand meanwhile slides down along Glenn's left side until it rests on his ass, which it grasps.

"Are you ready?" Lee asks quietly.

" _Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh._ " Glenn nods.

"Good...!" Lee breathes, his strong arms whipping Glenn around and pulling the young man's back against his large, sexy chest, he then thrusts his massive, fully erect dick up Glenn's tight little ass with absolutely no warm-up phase of any kind.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Glenn screams in shock and a considerable amount of pain, he had not been prepared for that at all.

"Take it all, baby, _**mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.**_ " Lee hums hungrily as he slowly leans backward, making Glenn have to lean back with him, a movement which results in Glenn's feet slowly rising up off of the ground, Lee uses his arms only to balance Glenn from falling off of himself, leaving all of Glenn's weight suspended in his ass, held up only by Lee's dick alone.

" _NO, WAAAAAAY...!_ " Kenny can't help but gape at the insane sight before him.

"Lee...! that's _amazing._ " Lilly breathes.

"Thank you." Lee nods appreciatively before turning his attention back to Glenn "what do you think?"

"I-It's good! it's really... really, good...!" Glenn gasps.

"That's good." Lee smiles smugly, sliding his left arm over Glenn's chest to support him by itself while his right hand slips down to Glenn's crotch, briefly tickling the young man's soft balls before grabbing hold of his dick "now _comes_ the best part."

Lee shifted his hips lightly to make his dick do minute movements inside Glenn's ass, while also starting to furiously jerk him off, Glenn's expression quickly goes on the fritz, repeatedly overloading itself with pleasure before collapsing into shock and then back to pleasure again, this goes on for less than a minute before Glenn's body begins to twist wildly in orgasm, his cum splating out onto the floor in front of him and Lee.

"There you go, Baby, glad you enjoyed it." Lee states as he pulls Glenn off of his dick and lets him drop to the floor in a still-quivering heap "you just take a nice rest for now, I'm sure you can use it after _that._ "

"S-so good...! L-Lee...! oh m-m-my g-god...!" Glenn stutters privately to himself in awe.


	4. Chapter 4: the Finale Round

"Now, where's my special lady?" Lee smiles with a twinkle in his eye as he turns and locks his gaze on Katjaa, his massive dick bouncing as he moves.

"Ohhh, Lee." Katjaa moans in anticipation as she slowly approaches him, sliding off of the bed, she had been very, very much aroused by watching him fuck Glenn, and how much Glenn loved it "please, make me feel like that, take me, Lee...! I'm ready...!"

"Then turn around and bend that sweet, succulent ass over." Lee responds softly.

Kenny watches helplessly as Katjaa turns around and rests her torso on the bed, her thick legs and wide arse standing up open and welcomingly.

 _It's time..._ Kenny gulps defeatedly, closing his eyes and resting his head down, not bothering with fucking Lilly anymore, he just laid there still with half his dick in her ass.

" _ **Here we go!**_ " Lee cheers as he grips Katjaa's hips, lining his dick up with her pussy.

Soon, outside...

We find Larry still there, his left ear nearly pressed to the door.

"Oh, Lee! that feels so good, you're doing great, Lee, you're amazing, so good, you're a master, keep going, ohhhhhh, I can't believe it's this great." Katjaa's voice sounds clearly.

"Fuckin' love you, Baby, I love you, I love your body, I want to fuck your pussy forever." Lee's voice talks dirty back.

"I want to let you, Lee, I love you too!" Katjaa's voice continues "I love y-HOLY FUCK THAT'S GOOD, IS IT YOUR THUMB!?"

"Didn't think I'd forget your ass, did you?" Lee responds "I'm the master!"

 _ **BOOM.**_ the camera angle cuts to show that parallel to Larry, with his right ear nearly pressed to the door, is Duck, his eyes and mouth stretched as wide as they would go.

Back inside...

"AH! AH! AH! AHHH! _**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_ " Katjaa and Lee scream in unison as they both cum at the same time all over each other, Lee pulling out and cumming all over Katjaa's ass cheeks.

 _URGH, are they finally done!?_ Kenny thinks.

"What the hell are you even doing!?" Lilly's voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

" _What!?_ " Kenny growls through his teeth.

"You haven't done anything for a while now, if you're not going to fuck me then just pull out and leave already!" Lilly demands impatiently.

" _Fine._ " Kenny snaps as he tugs his dick out of her ass and gets up, heading over to Lee and Katjaa, "can I have a turn with you now?" he asks his formerly exclusive wife.

"Sorry, Ken." _-slap._ Lee shakes his head and slaps a clean part of Katjaa's ass "she's gonna be tired out for a _long time._ "

"Sooo... goood..." Katjaa breathes, her hips still quivering a little, she then turns and looks at Kenny with exhausted eyes "...I'm sorry, hon, I... I don't think I can take any more right now."

Kenny's stiff and silent, a million murderous thoughts bubbling subtly behind his eerily calm eyes.

"...holy SHIT that was great!" Glenn shouts as he climbs up off of the floor "we need to do this again sometime soon!"

"Yeah, it was good." Lee nods "best I've ever had, you guys are so sexy, next time we should all go at once."

"Wait a moment, we're not done, are we?" Lilly asks concerned, turning over to rest on her stomach as she looks at Lee.

"Yeah, I think so, me and Kat are both tuckered out, and Glenn's probably not in top shape yet." Lee reasons "why?"

"Well, I was hoping for another turn with you." Lilly explains.

"Ooh, that sounds lovely, Lilly, it really does, but I just can't handle it right now." Lee claims, gesturing to his strained body and soft dick "I've already fucked you, Glenn, and Katjaa to the point of climax already, and all of that was even after you and Kat made me cum the first time, my dick can't take no more, and the rest of me is already pushed enough."

"No, no, it's alright, Lee." Lilly nods understandingly, despite her disappointment "I get it, we've already fucked you plenty, you need to save some of your strength for work, it's okay, there's always next time."

"Thank you, Lilly." Lee smiles appreciatively "tell you what, how's this for our 'all at once' next time idea: Glenn fucks Kenny in the ass while Kenny fucks Katjaa's ass and I fuck Katjaa's pussy while also eating yours, does that sound like a good start?"

" _ **Yes.**_ " Lilly nods firmly, hardcore into that idea, remembering how good it was when Lee ate her out earlier.

"Hey! we could extend it!" Glenn suggests "we could ask Carley if she wants to join, then we'd have six people, with six tight asses, six boobs, three big dicks, and three hot pussies, we'll be able to do all sorts of symmetrical shit, and a ton of different pair ups, it would also get rid of the 'two pairs and a single' problem."

"I don't know." Lilly raises an eyebrow skeptically, doing the mouth thing "I don't really think she'd go for it, she doesn't seem to like any of us very much."

"That's a STUPID idea." Lee rejects it outright "if we let Carley in, then we'd have to let Mark in too! and I ain't fuckin' Mark, the dude's my brother! what kind of sick fuck do you think I am!? if we let Mark in, then we may as well just screw it and let EVERYONE in! Doug, _Chuck,_ _**the kids,**_ just make it a great big group orgy! with everybody fucking everybody, young, old, men, women, everybody! and _**THAT**_ is how you wind up with _**Larry,**_ _fucking Duck in the ass,_ _ **Kenny.**_ "

Kenny's jaw drops, every bit of interest he had in the idea instantly vanishing.

Meanwhile, outside...

Larry's jaw drops, he and Duck share a horrified look, Duck then takes an uneasy step back.

And inside...

"Oh, uh, sorry, Lee, I, I didn't think about that... sorry..." Glenn scratches his head glumly.

"It's okay, Glenn, I'm not angry." Lee shrugs it off "I just REALLY wanted to stress that it was a bad idea, no hard feelings."

"Oh... okay." Glenn brightens up a bit, a new thought then crosses his mind "...HEY! what about Christa?."

" _ **Omid,**_ Glenn." Lilly points out, rolling her eyes.

"Well, he could join too I guess." Glenn shrugs "he's not Lee's brother."

"He's my cousin, Glenn." Lee also rolls his eyes.

"Oh..." Glenn frowns "...sorry, again, I'm not very good with this whole family tree thing yet."

"Don't worry about it." Lee forgives "just stop suggesting people, our love pentegon is perfect as it is, there's nobody in the world I'd rather fuck and/or be married to than all you guys."

"Aww, that's sweet." Katjaa swoons.

Meanwhile, outside...

"What are you doing?" Clem suddenly asks Larry and Duck from behind.

" _ **ERRRMMMMMM.**_ " Larry growls as he turns around "shhh!" he shushes her.

"Go away..." Duck orders blankly "go away before it's too late for you..."

Silence.

Clem slowly backs away all creeped out and once she's far enough she heads straight to Ben, looking for comfort from her brother.

Back inside...

"Come on, Glenn, Kat." Lilly calls their attention as she finally gets up off the bed and grabs her panties off the floor "it's our turn to eat today, we'd better get dressed and go find the others before they come looking for us."

"Oh, alright, yeah..." Glenn nods, looking around the floor for his clothes "who else is eating today?"

"Duck." Lilly states with a cheery glance at Katjaa "and Mark and Chuck as well."

Meanwhile, outside...

 _Pt-pt-pt!_ Larry and Duck run away to avoid being discovered.

Back inside...

"Hey, you three go along and run ahead." _-slap!_ Lee suggests, slapping Glenn's ass the moment he bends over to pick up his shirt "me and Kenny will clean up all the stray cum and other mess."

"Really? oh, Lee, you spoil us." Katjaa claims, walking over and kissing Lee's cheek.

"I know I do." Lee's smug.

 _Whip!_ Glenn scoops up his pants quickly making the end of the leggings whip out and fan a quick whoosh of air that makes Kenny's hat flip over a small distance and land in the splat of Glenn's cum from his sex with Lee eariler.

Glenn instantly freezes, to his relief nobody else noticed, Lilly was walking over to also give Lee a kiss, and Kenny was watching them bitterly, so as quickly and secretively as he could, Glenn kicked Kenny's hat out of sight under the bed, praying that he'll get away with this as he resumes getting dressed.

In a moment he as well as Lilly and Katjaa were all fully clothed again, they bid Kenny and Lee farewell and leave the two men to clean up everything, Kenny eventually finds his hat and fails to realize the mess on it came from Glenn, instead assuming that it had to have come from when Katjaa and Lee were fucking right there beside the bed, and one of them just wound up knocking it further under than it was at the time, he also legitimately suspects that Lee got his cum all over it _**on purpose,**_ just to fuck with him more, this made Kenny extremely angry of course, but he held his tongue for now, he knew what he was going to do: the next time he and Lee go on a supply run, if by some miracle Lee was being swarmed by walkers and he, Kenny, had the power to stop it, well, he looked forward to being a foursome from then on, if not strictly just him and Katjaa again.

And so ends the First Ever Everett Family Fivesome.


	5. Chapter 5: End Credits and Statistics

**Credits.**

...

Directed by:

A Sick Fuck.

...

Produced by:

A Madman.

...

Written by:

A Fanfic Writer.

...

Spellcheck Editor:

Was the only rational human being, and as such: quit.

...

Character Designs:

Telltale Games.

Perversion.

...

Original Story Inspiration:

The Darkest Depths of My Mind.

...

Disclaimers:

The Walking Dead franchise belongs to Robert Kirkman and Image Comics.

The Walking Dead: a Telltale Series belongs to Telltale Games.

Lee's and Glenn's dick sizes had nothing to do with racial stereotypes. REALLY, they didn't. I know it looks like they did since they line up perfectly with said stereotypes, and I was aware of that while writing, but their dick sizes were based on their personalities and roles. Lee is the awesome motherfucker who's superior to Kenny in every way, and Glenn is a weezy little bitch, so they got big dick and small dick respectively.

...

Special Thanks:

Telltale Games, for their awesome games.

And YOU pervs, for reading.

...

If you enjoyed this story, please consider supporting Greene Earth Productions on P-A-T-R-E-O-N, so we have the funds to create much better stories than this.

If you do, then you individually will appear in credits like these in future works!

...

 **Thanks for reading this horrible shit,**

 **the appropriate response is writing "What the fuck...!?" as a review.**

 **Final Stats.**

 **Number of Cumshots.**

Lee: 2.

Lilly: 1.

Katjaa: 1.

Kenny: 0.

Glenn: 1.

 **Number of Partners.**

Lee: 3. (Lilly, Katjaa, Glenn)

Lilly: 3. (Lee, Katjaa, Kenny)

Katjaa: 2. (Lee, Lilly)

Kenny: 2. (Glenn, Lilly)

Glenn: 2. (Kenny, Lee)

 **Total Connections.**

Lee: 5. (Lilly, Katjaa, Lilly, Glenn, Katjaa)

Lilly: 6. (Lee, Katjaa, Katjaa, Lee, Katjaa, Kenny)

Katjaa: 5. (Lee, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, Lee)

Kenny: 2. (Glenn, Lilly)

Glenn: 2. (Kenny, Lee)

 **Total Enjoyed Connections.**

Lee: 5/5. (Lilly, Katjaa, Lilly, Glenn, Katjaa)

Lilly: 4/6. (Lee, Katjaa, Katjaa, Lee, Katjaa, Kenny)

Katjaa: 4/5. (Lee, Lilly, Lilly, Lilly, Lee)

Kenny: 0/2. (Glenn, Lilly)

Glenn: 1/2. (Kenny, Lee)

 **Most Popular: Lee.**

 **Least Popular: Kenny.**

 **Most Passed Around: Lilly.**

 **Least Passed Around: Kenny/Glenn.**

 **Biggest Enjoyer: Lee.**

 **Weakest Enjoyer: Kenny.**

 **Ultimate Overall Total: 20 Fuckpoints.**


End file.
